Chakra
Chakra is the spiritual power possessed by manis. It is typically referred to as "magic" or "magic powers". The term chakra, and the seven points and their names, are based off the similarly-named concept in Vedic religions, although as applies to the universe of The Dhavas, it is fairly different. Chakra is organized into seven points throughout the mani's body. The chakra points are not tangible, but can be damaged through attacks and are nourished through a mani's intake of food, water, and air, as well as its mental state and health. Overview All manis have seven chakra points; manis that are born without any one of the seven will either die shortly after conception or birth, and manis that suffer from an underdeveloped chakra point will typically suffer the consequences. For example, Brace, a mani who was born with a defective Manipura chakra, lacks the proper protection from the effects of electric currents that most Electric element manis have, resulting in him needing frequent medical care and careful usage of drawn electricity. Despite this, the strength and development of the individual chakra points varies from individual to individual, and all manis will have some chakra points that are stronger than others. Not only do the seven chakra points have independent roles, but they are also closely-tied to each other and rely on each other to function properly - especially with regards to the transportation of energy. The chakra points are not physical objects, but rather cores of spiritual energy with "stems" that travel all throughout the mani's body like veins. Different chakra points "communicate" and transfer energy through these stems. The relative strengths of different chakra points do not entirely influence a mani's element, nor vice versa, but rather a mani's chakra strengths and element are considered to depend on and derive from each other. A mani's element is also present in the direct biology (DNA) of a mani. Although all manis require healthy chakra to live, chakra is not inherent to their genetics, although a mani's genetics always accommodate chakra . Sahasrara Sahasrara, also known as the Crown Chakra, is the chakra of the head and the brain, making it the chakra closest to a mani's spiritual state, and also the gate to spiritual purity. It is generally the target and origin of mind-related attacks in mani fighting. Its strength has little correlation with a mani's intelligence, but is rather related to its spiritual potential. It is represented by the color purple. Ajna Ajna, also known as the Third Eye Chakra, is the chakra of the face and of the senses. It is a typical target and origin of mind and magic attacks, although it is more the source of a mani's concrete senses than any magical powers. Its strength often correlates with a mani's sense of sight, smell, hearing, taste, or touch, and it amplifies the ability of attacks as well as a mani's ability to control their attacks. However, it also correlates with vulnerability towards attack. It is represented by the color dark blue. Viśuddha Viśuddha, also known as the Throat Chakra, is the chakra of the throat and mouth. Its strength correlates with a mani's communication skills, resulting in more sapient manis having a more developed form of the chakra. However, as it also correlates with a mani's usage of the mouth, many manis lack sapience but instead have strong appetites or have strong mouth-based attacks (i.e. breathing fire, swallowing enemies whole). It is represented by the color light blue. Avrahata Avrahata, also known as the Heart Chakra, is arguably the most important chakra point, controlling the heart and lungs, as well as the arms and hands. It also intakes energy to convert to chakra and transports it to the chakra points above and below it. Due to its critical role, it tends to be further-developed than the other six chakra points in any given mani, and its destruction or inhibition can have drastic consequences, separating the other chakra points into two groups. Its strength also correlates somewhat to a mani's personality, with those with developed Avrahata chakra being more amicable and invested in their tamers, relations, and teammates. Its strength also correlates to a mani's physical strength, especially in usage of the arms and agility. As it controls the hands and arms, it is frequently used for drawing. It is represented by the color green. Manipura Manipura, also known as the Navel Chakra or, jokingly as the Unintentional Pun Chakra, is a chakra that acts largely as an energy store, as well as powering and protecting numerous internal organs, such as the stomach, liver, and intestines. It is generally developed in terms of sheer power, but is not particularly strong on its own. Due to its role as a store of energy and a transport of chakra to the reproductive system and legs, it is frequently targeted by enemy attacks. Its development can correspond to better health, resistance against illness, higher capacity to draw, and to some degree better attacks involving brute strength. It is represented by the color yellow. Svadhistana Svadhistana, also known as the Sex Organ Chakra or the Taboo Chakra, is a chakra that controls the sexual organs, as well as a mani's physical, material, and sexual desires. It is considered the counter of the Crown Chakra in that it is believed to facilitate all sins and desires that go against the ultimate struggle for nirvana. Although a developed Taboo Chakra often increases a mani's violence or passion in fighting, it typically corresponds to a mani's fertility and reproductive success, and has little to do with fighting, other than being connected to the Base Chakra. The one major exception is manis of the Love element, who typically rely on their developed Taboo Chakra to manipulate the hormones and emotions of their opponents. The development of the Taboo Chakra does not necessarily amplify all kinds of desire within a mani; it might amplify more material desires while libido remains low, or vice versa. It is represented by the color orange. Muladhara Muladhara, also known as the Base Chakra, is a chakra that acts as the "base" for all chakra, and is also the chakra of the legs and feet. It is typically the sturdiest of all chakra, and controls a mani's locomotion. It is also frequently used in drawing, and controls the process of excretion. It begins roughly above the anus and goes down to the feet, making it the longest and most spread-out chakra point. In the rare case of a mani that is not mobile, the base chakra acts mainly as its anchor to its location, and a "support" of the other chakra. If it is separated or inhibited, in theory it would not have much effect on the other six chakra points, and it is the only chakra that manis can sometimes survive without, but as its inhibition would immobilize or paralyze a mani's legs, it is a frequent target of attacks. It is represented by the color red.